<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco Malfoy y la Maldición Pesadilla by JennVilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107095">Draco Malfoy y la Maldición Pesadilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla'>JennVilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: sabershadowkat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy está maldito con intensas pesadillas y sus compañeros de dormitorio de Slytherin le hacen irse. Lo colocan solo en una habitación en Hogwarts. Sigue siendo parte de Slytherin, tiene clases y come con ellos. Harry Potter también tiene su propia habitación al final del pasillo de Draco por razones similares (las pesadillas diurnas y nocturnas de Harry son visiones de Voldemort del presente). Draco y Harry hacen un trato entre ellos para despertarse mutuamente si tienen una pesadilla. Hay un hechizo de espejo que les permite ver dentro de la habitación del otro. Ninguno de ellos duerme mucho y ambos se niegan a tomar pociones para dormir porque temen no poder despertar si tienen una pesadilla, para escapar de ella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones: sabershadowkat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco Malfoy y la Maldición Pesadilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/gifts">sabershadowkat</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422650">Draco Malfoy and the Nightmare Curse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat">sabershadowkat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se sienta de repente con un fuerte jadeo. Sacude la cabeza vigorosamente, despertando temprano de una pesadilla. Está tirado en el suelo con su uniforme escolar: pantalones grises, suéter gris con ribetes verdes sobre la camisa blanca, sin la corbata a rayas verdes y plateadas y los dos botones superiores de su camisa desabrochados. Su mirada se posa en el espejo que le muestra la habitación de Harry, y ve a Harry en la agonía de su propia pesadilla. Se levanta y corre a la habitación de Harry.</p><p>Harry está durmiendo en el suelo, lo ha hecho desde el principio del trimestre para no caerse de la cama durante sus pesadillas. Una delgada manta le cubre la cintura, sus brazos desnudos se agitan y su cabeza se sacude sobre la almohada mientras grita. "¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor, no!"</p><p>Draco se sienta a horcajadas con Harry en el suelo, le agarra de los hombros y le sacude.</p><p>— ¡Potter! ¡Despierta!</p><p>Harry sacude la cabeza salvajemente, todavía gritando.</p><p>— ¡Nooo!</p><p>Draco abofetea a Harry, una huella de mano roja floreciendo inmediatamente en su mejilla. Los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe, pero siguen desenfocados.</p><p>— ¡Mírame, Potter!</p><p>Harry continúa moviéndose y Draco le sujeta las mejillas entre sus manos, manteniendo la cabeza de Harry quieta.</p><p>— ¡Mírame, Potter! —Draco exclama de nuevo, inclinándose hacia el otro chico. Harry le grita en la cara.</p><p>En su desesperación, su idiotez y su esfuerzo por despertar a Harry, Draco le cierra la boca a Harry y le pasa la lengua entre los labios separados, besándolo bruscamente. Su lengua se arrastra a lo largo del sensible techo de la boca de Harry, y la de Harry se congela de repente. Draco se retira, se levanta ligeramente y mira a Harry a los ojos.</p><p>—Potter, ¿estás despierto?</p><p>Los ojos de Harry están enfocados y conscientes, su aliento caliente y jadeante acaricia la piel de Draco. De repente, rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y le da otro beso.</p><p>Sus dientes chocan entre sí, los bordes romos magullando los labios suaves. Una lengua inesperada se introduce en la boca de Draco y su sorpresa se desvanece bajo una ola de hormonas. Sus párpados se cierran y comienza a devolver el beso, con toda la desesperación y la experiencia de un chico de dieciséis años. El beso es húmedo y descuidado y no suave. Sus respiraciones son ruidosas en el silencioso dormitorio.</p><p>A Draco le envuelve la lujuria y el deseo de olvidar las pesadillas, de sustituirlas por otra cosa durante un tiempo, y sabe que Harry siente lo mismo. Harry se sujeta al suéter de Draco y este rompe el beso lo suficiente como para tirar de él y de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Los tira lejos. Harry empuja la manta entre ellos y Draco se mueve, ayudando a empujarla hacia abajo. Se quita los zapatos y se tira encima de Harry otra vez, pecho desnudo con pecho desnudo, la parte inferior de sus cuerpos vestidos presionando íntimamente, mientras reanudan su hambriento beso.</p><p>Draco insinúa su rodilla entre las piernas de Harry. Siente la erección de Harry clavándose en su cadera, el muslo de Harry presionando contra la propia erección de Draco. Draco empuja hacia abajo contra Harry. Este ahoga un gemido, y a cambio se lanza hacia arriba. El beso se vuelve más salvaje. Las uñas de Harry se clavan en los hombros de Draco, formando medias lunas en la piel desnuda. Sus piernas se curvan sobre la cadera de Draco, cambiando el ángulo de sus cuerpos mientras se retuercen en el nido de mantas en el suelo.</p><p>Harry se corre primero con un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza su barbilla en la cara de Draco. El dolor no se registra en Draco, pues la larga columna de la garganta expuesta de Harry llama su atención. Se agarra a la piel desnuda del cuello de Harry, haciendo que un moretón aparezca directamente sobre la nuez de Adán de Harry. Frotándose con fuerza contra la pierna de Harry, Draco se viene con un escalofrío en sus pantalones, acompañado por los fuertes jadeos de Harry en sus oídos.</p><p>Draco se desploma sobre Harry y no se mueve. Su ingenio está esparcido como canicas en el suelo de madera. Harry está aplastado por Draco, pero no protesta, sino que sujeta a Draco con más fuerza hasta que el dolor de las uñas de Harry rasgando su piel lo lleva de vuelta al aquí y ahora.</p><p>Draco empuja sus antebrazos, sujetando la cabeza de Harry, y mira fijamente al otro chico. Amplios ojos verdes, mejillas sonrojadas y labios húmedos e hinchados saludan su mirada. Traga pesadamente y se mueve para levantarse. Harry reacciona casi violentamente, agarrando a Draco con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>—No te vayas —ruega—. No me dejes solo. Por favor.</p><p>—Potter...</p><p>—Malfoy, por favor.</p><p>Draco se desenreda, pero no se levanta. Se arrodilla al lado de Harry, quien aún le sostiene de la mano, con los rasgos retorcidos por la desesperación, el miedo y una pizca de esperanza. Algo dentro de Draco se fractura como un cristal. Draco asiente con la cabeza. "No lo haré", promete.</p>
<hr/><p>Los dos chicos están en el Gran Salón mucho antes de que empiece el desayuno, sentados en la mesa de Slytherin juntos, con Harry cerca a las puertas principales y Draco a su lado. Los dos parecen exhaustos, sus caras pálidas coloreadas sólo por los profundos círculos bajo sus ojos, aunque el pelo de Draco es perfecto y su uniforme impoluto. Los otros estudiantes saben que Draco vive en la torre Gryffindor por sus pesadillas. Guardar un secreto en un internado del tamaño de Hogwarts es imposible. Sin embargo, ver a Harry sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin es muy extraño, y a medida que el Gran Salón comienza a llenarse, sobre todo con los primeros Slytherin, los estudiantes se quedan mirando a Harry y Draco mientras encuentran sus asientos.</p><p>La comida aparece en las mesas precisamente a las siete en punto. Draco sirve sus platos y los de Harry.</p><p>—Come, Potter. No queremos desmayarnos por desnutrición.</p><p>Harry, con los hombros caídos, mira fijamente la comida en su plato.</p><p>—Come —repite Draco—, o te obligaré a comer.  —Observa a Harry por el rabillo del ojo mientras corta su propia comida y toma un bocado de salchicha. Sabe rancio, pero se obliga a tragar.</p><p>Draco está a punto de usar su tenedor y meter un trozo de comida en la boca de Harry cuando este se pone tieso y sus ojos se ponen en blanco detrás de sus gafas. Draco deja caer el tenedor a su plato con un estruendo y atrapa a Harry antes de que caiga de espaldas del asiento del banco. </p><p>— ¡Potter!</p><p>Harry comienza a convulsionar. Draco sacude a Harry con fuerza. Sabe que es una visión cortesía del Señor Oscuro y quiere despertar a Harry lo antes posible.</p><p>— ¡Potter! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos!</p><p>El Gran Salón se calla, todos ven el desarrollo del drama. Draco enrosca su mano en el pelo perpetuamente desordenado de Harry, mueve su cabeza y une sus labios con los ajenos. La conmoción del beso funcionó antes, aunque condujo a algo para lo que Draco no estaba preparado, pero ahora lo único que quiere Draco es que Harry se despierte.</p><p>Draco mete su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, frotando la punta contra el paladar. Harry deja de sacudirse abruptamente. Draco se aleja para ver los ojos de Harry enfocados con normalidad, aunque los lirios verdes están nublados por la tristeza y el miedo.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien, Potter?</p><p>Harry niega con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, un sollozo saliendo desde lo profundo de su pecho. Se mueve de repente, enterrando su cara contra el cuello de Draco, y comienza a llorar.</p><p>Las fracturas dentro de Draco se rompen completamente.</p><p>Se mueve torpemente, poniendo su pierna sobre el asiento del banco para quedar a horcajadas y acercarse a Harry. Las gafas de Harry se clavan en el lado del cuello de Draco, pero no le importa. Cerrando los ojos, Draco presiona su mejilla contra la frente de Harry y los hace balancear lentamente mientras tararea una canción sin tono, como su madre solía hacer cuando él era pequeño. Draco puede sentir el peso de las miradas de los otros estudiantes sobre él y Harry.</p><p>No le importa.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>fin</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>